Hinata Loves Sasuke
by snowbeam12
Summary: This is a story were vampires and humans are at war with each other and two young people who have been life long friends are caught in the middle. I know the summary sucks. Please R&R. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I thought id give story writing on this site a try. I know they probably seem out of character. Please go easy on me. I don't own Naruto. (even though i want to) Please Read and Review Chapter 1 Hinata was walking around the leaf village. She was looking for sasuke. they were best friends. it was hard being that both of them were had different lives. he was a vampire and she was a human. hiashi was scared that sasuke would hurt his only daughter one of these days. hinata saw sasuke with his friends sakura and naruto. "Sasuke why do you hang around with hinata. she is a weak little human. besides kiba and Hana are very protectful of her," sakura laughed. hinata eyes teared up. sasuke turned around. "HINATA," he gasped. he jumped up running over to her. "Hinata what's wrong," he gasped. he hugged her sad. she stared at him. "S-sasuke," she cried. sakura and naruto walked over to them. sakura was smiling. "see what i mean sasuke? she's just a weak girl," she laughed. sasuke glared at sakura and naruto. "take that back," he snapped. hinata let out a cry of pain. sasuke had hurt her. he let her go. naruto saw the blood on her arm. she stared at him scared. he lunged at her. sasuke jumped in the way. hana and kiba ran up. kiba knelt beside hinata. she was crying. Hana helped her up. hinata stared at kiba and sasuke. she was still crying. "s-sasuke," she cried. kiba was glaring at sasuke. hana took hinata home. when they got home hiashi ran up. "hinata are you ok," he gasped. hinata nodded going up to her room. neji was in his room. "hinata it's not a very good idea for you to be hanging around with a vampire. what if he hurts you?" neji asked. "Neji sasuke would never hurt me. i just know he wouldn't." he said. she went to her room to lie down. she went to sleep after a few minutes. but her dreams were not happy dreams. they were sad and scary dreams. she woke up screaming. hiashi and neji ran into the room. "hinata what's wrong?" neji gasped. hiashi hugged his daughter. neji sat down on her bed. after a few minutes she went back to sleep. the next morning hinata stayed by herself most of the day. sasuke wasn't at school until about 12:21. hinata sat and ate her lunch. she didn't notice sasuke walk in. sasuke looked around and saw her. he walked over to her. "hey hinata." he said. she looked up at him. he smiled at her. she smiled back. "Can i sit here?" he asked. "of course sasuke," she said. he sat beside her. he kissed her cheek. "hinata i'm so sorry about yesterday." he whispered. she smiled at him. "it's alright," she sighed. she went back to eating her lunch. sasuke walked her to class. "thank you sasuke," she sighed. he was smiling as he walked off. sadly that was the last time sasuke and hinata would see each other for a long time. ************************************************************************************** 3 years past and they are in the middle of a vampire vs. human war. hinata had lost her father. kiba had lost his mother. "kiba, shino we need to get back," hinata ordered. kiba nodded. sakura ran up to them. "Hinata. it's sasuke. he's here," she gasped. hinata stared shocked. kiba caught her when she clasped. sakura knelt beside her. hinata had been attacked minutes before sakura had told her this. sakura had kiba lie her down slowly. kiba saw someone walking close to them. shino and kiba stood up. kiba had anger and hate in his eyes when he saw who it was. it was sasuke. hinata opened her eyes when she heard them fighting close by. sakura had to put up a small force field so hinata wouldn't get hurt even more. sasuke shoved kiba and shino away. "stop it.i'm not going to hurt her," sasuke snapped. sakura looked at him anger in her eyes. sasuke knelt beside hinata. she didn't open her eyes. "hinata," he whispered. just than itachi ran up. sasuke glared at his brother. "GET AWAY," he snapped. itachi smiled at the girl sasuke was beside. he could smell the blood on sakura's hands. hinata was barley breathing. sasuke held his brother back so kiba could help hinata. he glared at his brother. "KIBA GET HINATA OUT OF HERE," he snapped. kiba nodded and picked her up. when hinata woke up she was in a hospital bed. kiba and shino were beside her. "about time you woke up." kiba laughed. hinata sat up slowly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata loves Sasuke Chaoter 2

I'm back. Sirry it took so long to update this story. i was trying to figure it out. Just bare with me.

I DoNT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 2

hinata looked at them. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked. kiba looked at her. "sasuke is with lady tsunde. she wants to

talk to him." kiba said. hinata went to get up but kiba stopped her. "no hinata. you need to rest. I'll go get sasuke." he said. he walked out of the room. hinata lied down against the pillow. she had just closed her eyes when she felt someone take her hand. she opened her eyes. sasuke stood by her bed side. he hugged her carefully. "hinata I'm so sorry," he gasped. he kissed her. "sasuke there is nothing for you to be sorry for. it is my duty to serve my village. you know that. i took an oath," she said. he stayed by her bedside until she went to sleep. she was very tired. sasuke walked out of her room. just than sakura ran up tackling him. she kissed him. "hi my little sasuke-kun," she sighed. she kissed him. "sakura get off!" he snapped. sasuke jerked away, walking down the hall. sakura walked into hinata's room. hinata was asleep. "hinata had better stay asleep," she thought. she walked over to her bed. she had a kuni in her hands. someone grabbed her hand. she stared at hinata's boyfriend naruto. "DON'T YOU DARE," he snapped. sakura turned running. hinata had opened her eyes. naruto walked over to her bed. "Naruto...I'm sorry but we can;t be together," she said. he stared at her. "Your leaving me only because sasuke is back!" he snapped. she looked away from himn. She nodded not being able to look at him. she was close to crying. she had once loved naruto but she didn't love him anymore. naruto was really really mad. Without thinking he hit her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto spun around looked at Sasuke. he walked over to her. Naruto backed away from the vampire. Sasuke knelt beside hinata. She hugged him. "I've missed you." she cried. He hugged her holding her close. "I've missed you too." he said. Naruto walked out of the room. He was trying not to get mad. Hinata laid back on her pellow tired. "Why did you leave?" she asked.  
"I was trying to protect you...but instead i only hurt you more..." he said. She was tired. "Why don't you get some rest..." he said. She nodded closing her eyes. She was asleep in a few minutes. Sasuke walked out of her room. Kiba and Ino ran over to him. "How is she?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked at her confused. "Me and Kiba are dating and i learned me and Hinata aren't so different...now we're best friends." she said. Sasuke nodded understanding her. "Well she's asleep right now. Naruto hit her...hard." he said. Ino was shocked. Kiba had to forse himself not to go kick Naruto's ass. "Well i'm going to go home to change. If Hinata wakes up while i'm gone tell her i'll be back as soon as i can. Ino i know you still have my number." he said. Ino nodded walking into her friend's room. Hinata looked about as pale as Sasuke on his normal days. "I hope that vampire didn't hurt her that bad..." Kiba said. Ino nodded walking over to her. Hinata was passed out so she knew she wouldn't wake before Sasuke got back. There was a loud bang. Ino ran over to the windows. The vampires were attacking the village again. Kiba forced her to stay with Hinata. He went to help in the battle.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is something that I feel I don't remember much about. Please Private Message me if you are interested in continuing it for me. Please and thank you. Will think about starting a new one soon. :D


End file.
